ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Return of the Lycosidians
Return of the Lycosidians is the 39th episode of the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins in Bellwood at night. The sceen then moves down until it shows a science facility called "Future Technologies". Inside, a security guard is seen patrolling the hallways. A clanking noise is then heard and the guard stops and turns. A door is seen opening followed by the guard walking inside of the room. He pulls out his flashlight and activates it, moving it around. Guard: Hello? Is somebody there? The guard walks down the steps and looks around the laboratory. He shines his flashlight on some empty test tubes and continues moving along. A small figure is seen moving fast behind the test tubes. Guard, walking through the lab: Hello? A faint buzzing is heard. Guard, stopping: What- Who's there? The buzzing then stops. Guard: Hello? There is no response. Guard: I'm getting too old for this shift. The guard pulls out a radio from his pocket and activates it. Guard, using the radio: Control, this is Sector 12. Come in. I might have signs of break in, do the camera read anything? Static is heard through the radio. Guard, using the radio: Control? Control, come in. The static continues over the transmission. The buzzing is then heard again. The guard looks up from the radio then turns around slowly. He then looks down at the ground and looks surprised. Guard: What- What are you? The view then moves, showing the guard's shadow on the wall. A smaller shadow then leaps at him. Guard, unseen: AHH! The smaller shadow then seemingly merges with the Guard's shadow as the Guard's shadow falls over. The screaming is now replaced with gurgling. 'Theme Song ' After the titles, now morning, the Future Technologies facility is surrounded with police forces. A police officer is seen talking to a blonde man in a brown jacket. The officer then nods and walks away as the team is seen approaching the crime scene. Brandon: What happened here? Man, not looking at them: I'm sorry but you can't be here. This is a crime scene investigat- (turns and sees the team) Oh... Brandon: Yeah Man: Brandon 10, it's an honor. You do good work out there, saving the universe and everything. Brandon: Thanks, Officer. Man, correcting him: Detective. Brandon: Oh... Detective: Yeah. Sarah: So what happened? Detective: I'm not really sure to be honest. First we get a report, way early in the morning, about a break in from the company. But by the time, we get here the perp and the stuff was gone. Next thing you know, the guy shows up back here about about an hour or so ago, can't remember a thing. Coco: What did he steal? Detective: Some lab stuff. I wouldn't know. You ask me what a beaker is and I'll hand you a kitchen utensil. Jenny: Do you mind if I talk with this person? Detective: She's with you? Brandon: New member. Detective: ... (shrugs) Sure. Be my guest. He's over at the ambulance but I'm tellin' ya he says he doesn't know a thing. Anyways, I gotta get back to precient. Nice meeting you, folks. Sarah: Thank you, Detective. The Detective pulls the police tape over, allowing the team to enter and himself to exit the crime scene. The team make their way over to the ambulance where the Future Technologies Guard, who is holding an ice pack on his neck, is being examined by a Paramedic. Guard, noticing them: Brandon 10? I didn't think this was that serious. Brandon: Relax. I was just in the area. Coco: We were heading for the game store so he can pick up some game or something. Brandon: Battlerealm: Infinity Quest is not just some game. It's the latest thing in the gaming community for outstanding graphics. Coco: I'm telling you, it's not about graphics, it's about gameplay. Brandon: Battlerealm has great gameplay. Coco: I'm telling you Current Conflict would be a better choice. It's got the best gameplay and is the greatest game in the whole Honor franchise. Sarah: Guys. Brandon and Coco: What? Sarah rolls her eyes. Sarah, to the Guard: Sir, you would mind telling us what happened last night? Guard: Look, all I remember is going on patrol then I heard some noises coming from the lab. So when I went to investigate, I was attacked by some weird bug-thing. The next thing I knew, I was a couple of miles away from the facility and when I came back, they called the police on me. You gotta believe me. Sarah: We do. Sarah moves away from the Guard as the paramedic continues treating him. Jenny: I read his mind. He wasn't lying. Paramedic: Uh- excuse me. The team turns around and faces the Paramedic. Brandon: Yeah? Paramedic: I have something that's well- uh unusual. You might want to check it out. The paramedic reaches into the ambulance. Sarah: What is it? Paramedic: When I was asked to examine him, I noticed a strange lump on his neck. I was able to remove it but he will need serious stitches. I should have just waited till we took him to the hospital but he insisted to get it removed. Brandon: So there was something in his neck? Paramedic: Well yes. Like I said, this is rather unusual for me and I probably would have just thrown this out but since you showed up, it could be important. The paramedic then gives plastic bag to Brandon who takes it. He holds it and looks at it, showing a Lycosidian inside. Coco: Is that what I think it is? Sarah: I really hope it isn't. Jenny: What is it? Brandon: It's a Lycosidian. Sarah: I thought the Mechanics cleaned up all the Lycosidians. Coco: Yeah and they were all dead. Every single one of them. Brandon: Yeah except this one. Sarah: You think Abraxo is back? Brandon: He can't be. I saw it. The explosion. He and- and- Sarah: Yeah... (changing the subject) Well there has be some type of an explaination. Coco: Maybe Future Tech is involved. After all, they were holding the Lycosidians. Sarah: This a different facility. Same company but the last facility was closed down. Future Technologies re-opened a new facility here in hopes to continue their production in Bellwood. Brandon: They were also shipping the Lycosidians. Coco: You think some got away? Sarah: Either way, the explosion killed all the Lycosidians. Even if one of them escaped, it was still connected to the hive mind. Brandon: Well I can only think of one lead. Coco: Who? The scene cuts to the team onboard the Interceptor where Coco is flying the Interceptor and the rest of the team is gathered around Sarah's computer station. On the computer station, it shows a file about Abigail Malador including a picture. Sarah, reading: Abigail Malador. Age: 16, Current Residence: San Francisco, USA. Currently working at Nano Corporations. Jenny: What is Nano Corporations? Sarah: It's a huge company where they specialize in developing brilliant discoveries in the world of nanotechnology. (checking the monitor) And apparently they're throwing an event now to display one of their newest products. Brandon: Will she be there? Sarah: Yes but I still don't see how she's involved. Brandon: I didn't say she was. I just- I don't know where else to look. She has experience with this stuff and works with nanotechnology. If anyone can help us find the source, it's her. The Interceptor is seen flying through the skies. The scene then transitions to the city of San Francisco where the Interceptor is then seen flying into it. Later on, at the Nano Corp building, groups of people are seen gathered by the entrance. The team climb up the stairs to the main entrance which is guarded by two muscular bouncers wearing shades. Brandon tries entering but the body guards block him. Brandon: Hey uh- super hero emergency. Bouncer: Are you on the list? Brandon: Probably not but- Bouncer 2: If you're not on the list, then you can't get in. Brandon: But I'm Brandon 10. Bouncer: Sorry but those are the rules. Coco, getting in the bouncer's face: Look, we need to get in. You're either gonna let us in or we're gonna have some trouble. Bouncer: You want trouble, punk? Huh? Female Voice: They're with me. All of them turn and see Abigail Malador in a white lab coat. Abigail, to the bouncers: I'll escort them inside. You boys are doing a fine job, just don't be some rude to the guests, alright? Bouncers: Yes, Ms. Malador. Abigail then leads the team inside. Once inside, Brandon sighs in relief. Abigail: Hey! Abigail hugs Brandon. Brandon, surprised: Oh uh hi. Its uh- been a while. Abigail: More like a year, Mr. Hero. Don't worry I didn't tell anyone your big secret, I don't know how you got famous but- Brandon: It's alright. It's not bad actually. So how are you? Abigail: Good. I mean I've been working at Nano Corp so yeah. Speaking of which, how did you find me? Coco: What makes you think we were looking for you? Maybe we just wanted to see some nano tech stuff. Abigail: Yeah... I don't really pin you guys as the people who are interested in this stuff. Also, we're in California. Coco: Uh... We were in the area? Brandon: We pulled up your file. Abigail: Right. The one made by those Mechanics, right? Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone about those guys either. For all they care, a bunch of wackos came and fixed my dumb ol' computer. So what did you need from me? Brandon: We found something that we- er I thought you might be able to help us with. Abigail: Oh uh- if this going to take long, I gotta do this showcase thing. Brandon: No, it shouldn't- Abigail: Actually I think I gotta go now but you could be my special guest. Brandon: Really? Abigail: Yeah, it'll be fun. Brandon: I dunno. I'm not that good at talking to people. Abigail: Well you did alright with me. Brandon: Just alright? Abigail: Come on. Abigail grabs Brandon's arm and pulls him down the hallway, leaving the rest of the team behind. Jenny: They seem very... together. Sarah: They aren't. They've just been friends as kids. Coco: They totally are. Sarah: Wha- What do you mean? Coco: Just look at it. There's totally a thing going on. Sarah: I can't believe what I am hearing. There is a short moment of silence. Jenny: So they are together? Sarah, speaking with Coco: No! Coco, speaking with Sarah: Yes! The scene then cuts to Abigail Malador going on the stage with Brandon, standing in the back. There is a sheet covering a structure on the stage behind Abigail. Abigail: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Nano Corp Technological Demostration. I'm Dr. Abigail Malador, Head Scientist behind Nano Corp's latest technological discoveries. And I'm here with a special guest, none other than, Brandon Tennyson, better known as Brandon 10. A crowd cheers as Brandon waves subtly. It then comes to a rest when Abigail clears her throat. Abigail, continuing: Now today I want to introduce our latest product but, before I do, I would like to explain the idea behind it. You see, our company makes technology including computers, TVs, phones, car parts, games and even clothing. (playfully) Opps. I might have said too much. (chuckles) But what good would our company be without making any technology that is nano-scaled? So when making this product, I was thinking that if we wanted to start something big, we had to start thinking small. So without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce Nano Corp's latest product... Abigail removes the cover, revealing a podium with a glass container, containing a modified Lycosidian. Abigail, continuing: The Nanite! Brandon, shocked, to himself: What? Abigail then takes the glass container off of the podium, exposing the Lycosidian. Brandon: Wait! The Lycosidian then leaps from the podium towards Abigail only for it to land in the palms of her hands. Abigail, petting the Lycosidian: Good boy. Brandon then stops and looks utterly confused. Abigail: Now I would just like to say that I wouldn't personally consider this a product, more of a pet, really. But it is the latest discovery in nanotechnology. The Nanite has the ability to access machinery like no other drone. It can compute code, operate technology and fix virtually any technical problem. But, it doesn't end there, with multiple Nanites, they'll be able to work together, not just in the digital realm but in the physical realm as well. They'll be able to construct things using organic material produced through their own bodies as scrap. Imagine that, people. A swarm of Nanites building our future. A bridge, for example, could take years to build but with the Nanites, they will work non-stop at any project, and that bridge would only take a month or two, maybe even a few weeks. This is latest discovery in nanotechnology. One small thing can change the world and that thing is the Nanite. The people then start clapping and cheering while Brandon still looks so confused. The scene then cuts to the team entering one of Nano Corp's labs with Abigail. Brandon: I just can't believe that you made it a product. Abigail: Brandon, relax. Everything is under control. Brandon: How can you say that? Do you any idea what we've been through? What I've been through just to get rid of this stuff? Abigail: "This stuff" is going to change the world, Brandon. They're not harmful anymore. Coco: They posessed people and turned them into mindless slaves. Abigail: That was before I modified their programming. Sarah: Programming? Those are living creatures. Abigail: You work on a hive mind. A hive mind programmed like a code. Sarah: A computer code? Abigail: Exactly. It only took me a matter of time to access this code. Overwrite their programming. Coco: So the Lycosidians were never really dead, were they? Abigail: I wouldn't say that exactly. Without a superior to control the hive mind, they only became functionless. Brandon: So you're the new superior? Abigail: Yes. Why? Brandon looks at the team then back at Abigail. He pulls out the bag with the Lycosidian in it, showing it to Abigail. Brandon: We found this at a crime scene in Bellwood. Sarah: Specifically Future Technologies. Abigail: Ah poor Ultan. Coco: Wait, you name them? Abigail: Of course. Ultan Veres. Numbers are boring. Coco: Isn't science supposed to be boring? Abigail, Brandon and Sarah: What? Coco: Nevermind. I forgot I'm surrounded by nerds. Just you and me, Jenny. Sarah: Anyways, back to the topic at hand, if you really had control over the Lycosidians then why did one attack a security guard at Future Technologies? Abigail: I honestly don't know. They've been stationed within the containment fields ever since testing. Brandon: Maybe it's possible that one of them escaped during testing. Abigail: I highly doubt it but it's a possibility. But now that you've caught the missing Lycosidian, I'm sure everything is alright now, right? Sarah: Not exactly. The security guard stole some technology while he was under the influence of your Lycosidian. Jenny: And we have yet to discover where the missing technology is being held. Abigail: Well, I can use my tracking equipment to recall the whereabouts of the missing Lycosidian. Brandon: Great. I knew you could help. Abigail: But I'm coming with you. That Lycosidian was my repsonsibility. Brandon: Sure. The scene cuts to the team on board the Interceptor which is in mid-flight. Coco is piloting, Brandon is in the co-pilot seat, Sarah is at her computer station, Jenny is at her computer station and Abigail is leaning on a panel next to Jenny's computer station, watching Brandon. Jenny, noticing this: You seem to have thoughts concerning Brandon. Abigail: What? Jenny: I apologise. I didn't mean to pry into your mind. It just happens sometimes. Abigail: You're some type of mind reader or something? Jenny: Something like that. Abigail: Heh. Well I care about him. We've been friends since childhood and, believe it or not, he drove my desire for science which made me who I am now. But I assume you read more than just that, huh? Jenny: I'm a little complexed by the topic but it was a stronger feeling than just basic care. Abigail: I like him. Affectionately. Jenny: That's interesting. I felt the same way when I read Amy. Abigail: Amy? Jenny: Brandon's girlfriend. Abigail: Ah well um- that's different. Jenny: Oh... I understand. Abigail: I'm not really sure that I do. (looks out the window) The Interceptor is then seen landing. The cargo bay door opens and the team and Abigail step out. They parked close to a dirty looking warehouse. Sarah: Where are we? Abigail: I'm not entirely sure. This is where the tracker said he was. Coco, correcting her: It. Abigail: You may see my Nanites as its but to me they are their own beings. Coco: They attack a town and hurt a lot of people and get to be their own beings. Let's just call up the big green dude while you're at it and offer him citizen of the year. Brandon: People can change, Coco. Even if they are small techno-spider hybrids. Abigail, checking tracking equipment: The equipment says he was in there. Jenny: This place looks like an acceptable place to hide away the stolen machinary. They all go up to the warehouse. Coco tries to open it but it seems jammed. Sarah: Locked. Coco: Nah. This feels like a locking mechanism. This technology is similar to the alien tech doors I used to break into. Everyone looks at Coco with a questionable look. Coco: I said used to. Brandon: Adding to my point, dude. Besides, there's no lock that I can't get by. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into BrandonBot. BrandonBot: BRANDONBOT! BrandonBot then places his claws on the doors and attempts to hack into it but fails to do so. BrandonBot: Something's wrong. I can't hack into this. Abigail: Allow me. Abigail removes a "Nanite" from her lab coat pocket and opens her palm. The Lycosidian then jumps from her palm and onto the warehouse doors. Within seconds, the warehouse doors unlock and the Lycosidian returns to Abigail. BrandonBot then transforms back into Brandon. Coco: I don't believe it. Brandon: Incredible. Abigail: Thank you. Just the work of a scientific discovery. They all walk inside except Coco. Sarah stops and turns back to him. Sarah: You coming? Coco: Yeah. I'm just thinking. Sarah: You're thinking? (sighs) Okay. What's wrong? Coco: It's like Brandon said, BrandonBot can hack into almost anything yet that Lycosidian beat him to it. Sarah: And it's like you said, almost. What's your point? Coco: My point is maybe it was too easy for her. I'm not sure. Brandon, unseen: Guys, check this out. Coco and Sarah rush into the warehouse but there's nothing there. Sarah: There's nothing here. Brandon: Exactly. Abigail: This can't be right. Maybe my tracker miscalculated. Jenny: I sense a presence here. Suddenly, swarms of Lycosidians start crawling down from the ceiling of the warehouse, approaching the team. Coco: Incoming! Sarah throws an energy disc at some Lycosidian, which manages to blast a few of them away but the rest just circle around the blast. Sarah: They're still coming. Coco kneels down and absorbs the ground, gaining a stone form. He turns his arms with mallets and smashes some Lycosidians. Coco: I loved this game at the arcade. Abigail: Wait don't hurt them. Brandon: Sorry Abigail but we have to defend ourself. Jenny, get her somewhere safe. Jenny: Okay. Jenny then grabs Abigail's arm and pulls her out of the warehouse. Brandon turns to the Lycosidians which are attacking and surrounding Coco and Sarah. Brandon then activates the Ultimatrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Hydro-Man. Hydro-Man: HYDRO-MAN! Hydro-Man then extends his arms out and projects water beams at the Lycosidians surrounding Coco and Sarah, which splashes them away. The Lycosidians then group up together, forming a solid object which they use to break down the warehouse wall and escape. Hydro-Man then stops splashing and lowers his arms. Hydro-Man, going to them: You guys alright? Sarah: Soaked but fine. Coco: I'm not. Hydro-Man: What is it? Coco: Those things were surrounding us. Basically not giving us any chance to fight back but you were in the open. Hydro-Man: Just got lucky, I guess. Hydro-Man places his hand on the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Or maybe they remember the butt-kicking I gave them back then and ran off. Sarah: Either way, they escaped. Jenny and Abigail re-enter the warehouse. Sarah, to Abigail: Can you still use your tracking equipment to track where this batch of Lycosidians went to? Coco: What are you hoping to find? Sarah: If we're lucky, the missing technology. Abigail: I can give it a try. Abigail kneels down and picks up one of the Lycosidians, that the team attacked, off of the ground and connects a wire from her tracking equipment to the Lycosidian. Abigail: I've got a location. You can use this to track their position. (hands device to Brandon) If they end up moving, it'll update with their new position. Brandon: You're not coming? Abigail: I have to check on my lab in Bellwood. Maybe it'll have some spare tech I can use to contain the rogue Nanites. Brandon: Right. That sounds like a good idea. Abigail then runs back to the Interceptor. Coco: You really think that's a smart idea? Brandon: Why not? Coco: I don't know. Brandon: Look, I trust her. She's had my back before and she'll have my back this time. Abigail then drives out of the Interceptor on her motorcycle then down the road. Sarah: We should probably get moving before the Lycosidians get way too ahead of us. Jenny: I will stay behind with the ship. Brandon: You sure? Jenny: Yes. Brandon: Alright. We'll be back when it's over. The team then walk over to the Interceptor except Jenny who watches them leave. Coco, walking away: And don't touch the controls. A moment later, Coco's Car is seen driving out of the Interceptor and driving away on the road. Jenny then looks at them leave. The scene transitions to Coco's Car driving on the road, it's already evening. Coco, driving: According to this, we should be close. The Ultimatrix makes a beeping noise. Brandon examines it and activates the Ultimatrix. Brandon: Hello? Jenny, over the Ultimatrix: Brandon. Brandon: Jenny? Are you alright? Jenny, over the Ultimatrix: I sent you my coordinates. I think you should be her- AH! Brandon: Jenny? Jenny? (looking up) Stop the car! Coco's Car then comes to a halt and Brandon gets out of the car. Sarah, getting out of the car: Brandon, where are you going? Brandon: Jenny's in trouble. Coco, getting out of the car: I'll drive there Brandon: No. You follow the signal. We need to stop those Lycosidians before they hurt more people. Brandon runs off then activates the Ultimatrix. He slams down the face plate and transforms into Hackoid. Hackoid: HACKOID! Hackoid then takes off and flies through the skies. Coco and Sarah then get back in the car and continue driving down the road until they stop. Sarah, looking through the windshield: Are you sure this is the right place? Coco, checking out the tracking equipment: That's what the thing says. Coco and Sarah get out of the car again and approach the Future Technologies facility. Sarah: I could have sworn we had to take a different turn to get here. Coco, checking out the tracking equipment: Nevermind that. There's a huge Lycosidian swarm inside. Sarah: Okay. I'm ready. Coco and Sarah then approach the entrance and walk inside. As soon as they enter, they see a large empty space. Sarah: Um. Where's the lobby? The door then fades away. Coco, noticing: Forget that. Where's the door? The room then starts getting smaller as a buzzing noise is heard. Lycosidians start unmerging from the walls. Sarah: There isn't a swarm in Future Technologies. Future Technologies IS the swarm. The Lycosidians then continue closing in on the two. The scene then cuts to Hackoid flying over Bellwood, he then looks down and lands next to a small warehouse. The Ultimatrix flashes twice. Hackoid looks up from the Ultimatrix symbol and continues to approach the warehouse. The scene cuts to a dark room which light penetrates as the door of the warehouse opens. Hackoid then steps inside and looks around in the dark room. He charges up his hand, creating a small green glow which he uses as a light source. He puts his light source towards the walls and sees charts of scientific equations followed by a boy band poster then a picture. He looks closely at the picture which shows a little red-headed girl with a black haired man in a brown jacket. Hackoid, to himself, quietly: Dr. Malador? Abigail's Voice: Brandon? Hackoid turns around and the lights turn on, showing Abigail touching the light switch. Abigail: What's going on? Hackoid transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Abigail, this is your lab? Abigail: Yeah. It's a bit small but I obviously moved on to better arrangements. What's up? Brandon: I got a call from Jenny. She was in trouble. Coordinates lead me here. Abigail: Are you sure? Maybe it's the Lycosidians messing with technology. Brandon: Maybe. I mean you're the expert, right? Oh um did you find a container yet? Abigail: I found something better. A nano-neutralizer. Fries the circuitry of any nanotechnology based organism. I built this as a failsafe. Brandon: Nice. I always knew I could count on you. Abigail: Listen, Brandon. Um- I want to do more than just help you for a one-time thing. Brandon: Okay. Abigail: Maybe we could work more closely together. Like the science fair, remember? Brandon: Yeah. I'd like that, Abigail. Abigail, getting closer: I'd like that too. Brandon and Abigail look at each other in the eyes for a short moment then Abigail leans in towards Brandon. Suddenly, a loud ringing is heard and Brandon backs away, grabbing his head. Abigail: Brandon? What's wrong? Brandon, holding his head: Sorry. Just a headache. Ugh! Jenny's Voice, mixed with the ringing noise: Brandon! Behind! Door! Brandon, holding his head, to himself: Door? Abigail: Are you alright? I can get some water. Brandon gets up from the ground and looks around the warehouse. He then sees a door behind Abigail. Brandon: What's behind that door? (points) Abigail: Nothing. Just junk. Brandon then walks over to the door. Abigail: Wait, where are you going? Brandon? Brandon, what are you- Brandon makes to it the door and opens the door. He then looks surprised. Inside the room are various computers and scientific equiptment and machinery including the missing technology from Future Technologies. In the center, there appears to be a chamber. On one of the walls, Jenny and Amy are seen being held down by Lycosidians. Abigail: Looks like you figured out my plan. Brandon, facing Abigail: What? Abigail, what- what is this? Abigail: It's the future. The future of technology. After you saved me, I realized that the Lycosidian controlling me was more than just inside of me. It was- connected to me. I spent some time trying to reawaken it but my will wasn't strong enough. I needed something more. So I had to leave Bellwood. I wanted you to join me but you had to stay. When I tried to contact Future Technologies to help develop my research, they turned me down. I should have been the rightful head of Future Technologies but the company wanted to deny all connections to my father including me. So I found work at Nano Corp where I became more than just Abigail. I became the new superior of the Lycosidians. Brandon: What does this have to do with them? Abigail: This isn't about them. This is about us, Brandon. We were meant to be together. Ever since childhood. We have the same interests, the same curiousity, the same thoughts for changing the world. So I needed you to be with me and the only way to do that is to get rid of all of the people in your life. Brandon: It doesn't have to be this way. Abigail: Sure it does! I finally have the chance to make the change. Why destroy when you can create? Abigail summons some Lycosidians to create a duplicate of her motorcycle next to the original. Brandon: Abigail, you have an idea to change the world for the better but you can't just change how things work. The Lycosidians aren't meant to be controlled, they're supposed to be harmless. And I've got a life, I can't always be yours. Abigail: But you have to! I need you! There's nobody left. Brandon: Abigail, I'm sorry. Abigail: Things will change, Brandon. I'll make them change. I will be the master of the building blocks of life. And if people don't want things to change, then I'll just have to put them down. Brandon: I can't let you do that. I will stop you. Abigail, voice becoming more cybernetic: Not if we stop you first. Abigail then transforms into a black/grey armored humanoid with red circuit patterns, black stripes and another set of arms. Her head is then covered by a black pointed helmet with a red lens covering her eyes but leaving her mouth and chin exposed which is now grey colored. Brandon steps back. Abigail raises her arm and summons Lycosidians around Brandon. Brandon then activates the Ultimatrix and transforms into Hackoid. Hackoid: HACKOID! Hackoid then flies up but the Lycosidians form together into a physical curve-like object which strikes at Hackoid who dodges out of the way. Hackoid then fires a laser from his hand which blasts the Lycosidians out of the physical object. The physical object then starts to reform. Hackoid gasps as the physical object grabs onto him, holding him in place and bringing him to the floor. Abigail: Silly, Brandon. You chose the one form that I can control. Don't you like it? Me prying into your mind. You will obey me. Hackoid: No! Abigail: You will obey me, Brandon. You will obey us! Hackoid: I- I- will- Jenny then concentrates at Hackoid from the room. Hackoid then lowers his head. Abigail: Brandon? (leaning towards him) Will you obey me? Hackoid: ...Never! Hackoid then lifts his head into Abigail, headbutting her. He spreads his wings and flies out of the grip of the Lycosidians. He then creates an EMP which causes them to malfunction and the form dissipates. Abigail: NO! My babies! Hackoid then swoops down and grabs Abigail by the shoulders. Hackoid: Abigail, you need to snap out of this! This isn't you! Abigail: Don't touch us! Abigail takes Hackoid and throws him into the secret room, breaking the doorway. Hackoid then lands in front of the two girls. Abigail then enters through the broken doorway. She removes the Lycosidians from the girls and has them form around Hackoid. Amy, concerned: What are you doing? Abigail, controlling the Lycosidians: We'll tear him apart. Use his pieces to make more of us. Jenny: Stop! You are hurting him. Abigail, controlling the Lycosidians: This must be done. Amy: Don't you care about him? After all you've been through. I heard you back there. You said there was nobody left for you. If you get rid of him now, then what will you ever have? Abigail: No! This must be done! Amy: If you do this, then I'll know that you're not worth anything to anyone including him. Abigail: ARGH! Abigail then smacks Amy out of the way and grabs her head, getting on her knees. Amy looks up from the floor and holds her head. She then sees the Nano-Neutralizer on the floor. Abigail, holding her head: What have I done? What have I done? Jenny: It's not too late to make things right. Abigail then stops and gets up slowly. She then removes the Lycosidians from Hackoid. Hackoid then gasps and transforms back into Brandon. Jenny goes to Brandon and helps him up. Abigail: I'm sorry, Brandon. I'm not the person you knew. Not anymore. I am the Superior Lycosidian. I... am Nanite. Brandon, weakly: I don't believe that, Abigail. I think you're still in there otherwise you would have killed me. I believe in Abigail Malador. Abigail's Helmet then unforms, revealing her normal Human head, which is no longer grey. Abigail: I can't be Abigail Malador. Not always. She died a long time ago. There's just a piece of her left. I am that piece. I am Abigail Malador. But not forever. But I need to be neutralized. I can't be a threat to you. Not again. So I'm sorry, Brandon. I'm sorry. But thank you for believing in me. Abigail's helmet then reforms around her head. She then forcefully grows grey wings from her back. She then raises her arm which causes the Lycosidians to form into a tall, sharp-looking structure, facing Brandon and Jenny. Suddenly, Abigail is electrocuted and falls to the floor. The Lycosidians then dissipate again and remain functionless on the floor. Brandon and Jenny look up from the fallen body and see Amy aiming the Nano-Neutralizer. She then drops it on the floor and exhales. There is silence in the warehouse for a moment. The scene then transitions to later on with the Mechanics taking away containers filled with Lycosidians. Brandon is seen leaning against a counter, looking at the Mechanics working. Jenny is standing next to him. Coco and Sarah approach Brandon. Sarah: Hey. How are you? Brandon: I'll be alright... What about you two? Coco: I didn't really enjoy being crushed by techno-spiders. If it weren't for Sarah's energy bubble, we'd be in big trouble. Sarah: We heard what happened to Abigail. Brandon: Yeah. Sarah: And I know you trusted her. Sometimes even over us. Brandon: Sorry. I just thought- I thought we had something. A close friendship. An understanding. I felt that I could trust her just like she trusted me. I guess I forgot how much people can change. Coco: Well I'm gonna go somewhere that isn't surrounded with tech I don't understand. Sarah: And I might just join you. Jenny: I will go with the Mechanics to their base for today. Coco, to Brandon: Coming? Brandon: Nah. You guys go. I just- I need a minute. Coco: Suit yourself. Coco and Sarah then walk out of the warehouse while Brandon continues leaning agains the counter. Jenny: How is Amy? Brandon: She's alright. She kinda doesn't want to talk to me right now. Jenny: Her mind was filled with emotions and feelings. Like she did something complexing. Brandon: Well, I can't blame her. She did what she had to do. Jenny: You don't think she had to do it. Brandon: She practically mentioned the neutralizing thing before getting, well, neutralized. I think she wanted to get neutralized and knew the only way to do it was by staging an the attack. Jenny: You really think that happened? Brandon: I don't know. Brandon and Jenny turn their heads and see the Mechanisms take away Abigail/Nanite. Brandon: I guess people aren't the only things that could change. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Jenny *Amy *Future Technologies Guard (First Appearance) *Detective (First Appearance) *Bouncers (First Appearance) *The Mechanics *Citizens Villains *Abigail Malador/Nanite (First Re-Appearance) *Lycosidians (First Re-Appearance) Aliens Used *BrandonBot *Hydro-Man *Hackoid (x2) Trivia *This original title of this episode was going to be based off of the film title, Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us, but no ideas came to mind. *Sector 12 is a reference to the the date the film, Aliens Among Us, was released, which was Janurary 12th, as well as the amount of the comments on the page, at the time of the episode. *The Lycosidian named Ultan Veres is a reference to UltiVerse who helped with the introduction of the episode. *When Abigail claims to be the "master of the building blocks of life", this is a reference to Lego Master who originally created the idea of the Lycosidians. *In the original version of the episode, Brandon was meant to find Abigail in his bathroom after taking a shower. She would say that it was urgent that she find him because of the attack at Future Technologies. **If this was the lead of the episode, the story may have turned out differently with Abigail actually working at Future Technologies and Lord Abraox using Dr. Malador as a body possibly being the main villain. *An entire sub-plot was removed from the original episode however the key object of interest remained in the final version. In the original version of the episode, Abigail was going to use a chamber in her secret lab room to create a Lycosidian copy of her father which is why she needed the machinary from Future Technologies. The copy would then attack Brandon and ultimately overcome him. In order to save Brandon, Abigail would have had to sacerfice what she had left of her father. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 3 Category:User:Brandon 10